Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to wireless communications systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for early termination of transmission.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice, packet data, and so on. These systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), or other multiple access techniques. For example, such systems can conform to standards such as Third-Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2, or “CDMA2000”), Third-Generation Partnership (3GPP, or “Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA)”), or Long Term Evolution (“LTE”).
FIG. 1 illustrates timing diagrams associated with a prior art signaling scheme for W-CDMA. It will be appreciated that the signaling scheme shown in FIG. 1 may describe either the downlink or the uplink.
In FIG. 1, each transport channel has a Transmission Time Interval (TTI) of 20 ms, and one TTI consists of two frames, each frame has 15 slots (slot #0 to slot #14 and slot #15 to slot #29). The transmitted data slots are received by a UE 120. In the prior art, the UE 120 collects the data slot #0 to slot #11 and attempts to decode the data. In Decoding attempt 1, the UE 120 does not decode the data successfully, and therefore the UE 120 sends a NACK to Node B 110. In Decoding attempt 2, the UE 120 collects the data slot #0 to slot #15 and attempts to decode the data. After a decoding processing time, the UE 120 decodes the data successfully. The UE 120 sends an ACK to Node B 110 to stop the remaining transmission in the TTI.
However, in W-CDMA architecture, a transmission scheme regarding the use of an early termination indicator (ETI) has not been proposed. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide techniques for terminating transmission of data in a W-CDMA system or other systems which have no ETI transmission to reduce transmission power and efficiently improve the capacity of the wireless communications systems.